Caillou Discovers
by ProtomanV20
Summary: This story involves PBS child Caillou getting "involved" with various friends and family. If you are not a fan of Shota or Loli please turn back now. You have been warned! For those interested please enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1 (Caillou & Rosie)

**Chapter 1 - Caillou and Rosie****  
><strong>**(Caillou Discovers)**

Caillou is now 3 years old and he has a sister named Rosie (age 1). This begins with Caillou in his room playing when his mommy comes in.

Mommy: "Caillou, can you watch Rosie while I go work in the garden?"  
>Caillou: "Okay Mommy."<p>

So Rosie and Caillou start playing together and then...

Caillou: "Um Rosie?"  
>Rosie: "Caillou"<br>Caillou: "Can you stay here for a few minutes while I go pee?"  
>Rosie: "Me too."<br>Caillou: (grabs his penis) "No. You wait here."  
>Rosie: "Okay."<p>

So Caillou ran into the bathroom and closed the door. After that he pulled down his pants, fondled his penis a little, got up on his stool, faced the toilet, grabbed his penis to aim and got a big smile on his face as he started to pee.

Caillou: "Ahhhh."

A few moments later he is done peeing. So he shakes off his penis, gets off the stool, fondles his penis a little, pulls up his pants, leaves the bathroom and returns to his room. Little did he know that Rosie had been watching the whole time.

Rosie: "Caillou looked neat."  
>Caillou: "Rosie! Were you watching me?"<br>Rosie: "Yeah."  
>Caillou: "Rosie thats supposed to be private."<br>Rosie: "Me do now."

So Rosie pulled her pants down (revealing her vagina) and laughed. And then...

Rosie: "You different."  
>Caillou: "Rosie. You look different there. (He points to her vagina)"<br>Rosie: "Caillou do."  
>Caillou: "Rosie, I cant.""<br>Roise: "You do. You do."  
>Caillou: "Oh...okay."<br>Rosie: "Yay."

So Caillou also pulled his pants down (revealing his penis) and then...

Caillou: "There. Are you happy now?"  
>Rosie: "What that?"<br>Caillou: "That...um...it's my...pee-pee"  
>Rosie: "Pee-pee? That what you did."<br>Caillou: "No, I went pee."  
>Rosie: "Oh."<p>

Caillou gets anxious.

Caillou: "Rosie, can you leave my room for a few minutes? I want to play with my pee-pee now."  
>Rosie: "Me stay."<br>Caillou: "No Rosie."  
>Rosie: "Yes."<br>Caillou: "Oh fine. I'll wait then." (Caillou pulls up his pants)  
>Rosie: "No. NO!" (Rosie pulls up her pants)<br>Caillou: "It's ok Rosie. I'll do it later." (he sits on his bed)  
>Rosie: "Rosie want to do." (she sits beside him)<br>Caillou: "You want to do it too?"  
>Rosie: "Yeah."<br>Caillou: "Okay. If you can since your different there."  
>Rosie: "Me can do."<br>Caillou: "Okay. Lets do it."  
>Rosie: "Okay."<p>

So Caillou gets off his bed and stands up. Then Rosie also gets off the bed and stands beside him.

Caillou: "Okay. Here we go."

So Caillou grabs his pants and pulls them down (revealing his penis). Then Rosie also grabs her pants and pulls them down (revealing her vagina). Then they both sat down on Caillou's bed.

Caillou: "So are you ready Rosie?"  
>Rosie: "Yeah."<p>

So Caillou reached for his penis and Rosie reached for her vagina. He then put his hand on his penis and Rosie put her hand on her vagina. Caillou then started to touch and fondle his penis and gets a big smile on his face.

Caillou: "Ahhhh. That feels good."

Rosie then starts to touch and rub her vagina and gets a big smile on her face too.

Rosie: "Ahhhh. That feel so good."

So Caillou and Rosie continue to touch, fondle and rub their penis and vagina respectively for about another 3 minutes until...

Caillou: "Uh...my pee-pee feels weird."  
>Rosie: "Mine too."<br>Caillou: "I think I need to pee."  
>Rosie: "Me too."<p>

So Caillou and Rosie both pull up their pants and run to the bathroom. Then Caillou and Rosie both pull down their pants (revealing their penis and vagina) and Rosie sits on her potty and Caillou sits on the toilet.

Caillou: "What is this stuff?"  
>Rosie: "Don't know."<br>Caillou: "I dont need to pee so I just need to wipe it off I guess."  
>Rosie: "Same here."<p>

So Caillou takes some toilet paper and also gives some to Rosie. Caillou then wipes his penis clean and Rosie wipes her vagina clean.

Caillou: "I think I am done playing with my pee-pee now so why dont we just go play now. Okay?"  
>Rosie: "Okay."<p>

So Caillou and Rosie both pulled up their pants and went back to Caillou's room and continued playing until Mommy came back in.


	2. Chapter 2 (Caillou, Rosie, and More)

**Chapter 2 - Caillou, Rosie, and So Much More  
><strong>**(Caillou Discovers)**

It had been 3 months since Caillou and Rosie's little fun time. After the first time, they promised to each other that they would not do that again, no matter how good it felt.

It was Friday and Caillou had just come home from daycare with his mommy. As always, Rosie was there to give Caillou a big hug when he got home.

Rosie: "Caillou, Caillou! You home!"  
>Caillou: "Hi Rosie."<br>Mommy: "Caillou, why don't you take Rosie up to your to play. I have some work to do in the kitchen."  
>Caillou: "Okay mommy."<p>

So Caillou and Rosie ran up the stairs to Caillou's room to give mommy some peace and quiet. Caillou walked right over to his game shelf and pulled out a board game.

Caillou: "Come on Rosie. Let's play this."  
>Rosie: "No Caillou. I want to play this…"<p>

And then Rosie proceeds to pull her pants and panties down (revealing her vagina) and starts to touch and rub it. Caillou runs over and grabs her hand to stop her.

Caillou: "No Rosie…that's bad!"  
>Rosie: "That not bad. That feel good.<p>

Caillou could not argue with that fact but still, he didn't want to break his promise.

Caillou: "Rosie remember, we made a promise not to do that again."  
>Rosie: Still fondling her Vagina. "Me not care. Me like it!"<p>

Caillou could not resist much more. He had very naughty feelings about his sister ever since that day 3 months ago. His penis started to get hard and erect. Rosie noticed this immediately.

Rosie: "What happening to your pee-pee?"  
>Caillou: Looks down at the bulge in his pants and covers it up, his face turning red. "I…I don't know Rosie. Maybe because I'm seeing you half naked."<br>Rosie: "Caillou now see me fully nakie."

And with that, Rosie takes her clothes of completely and shows it all off to Caillou. Caillou can't resist it any more. He strips off all of his clothes too (revealing his little erect penis) and shows off to Rosie.

Rosie: "YAY! Caillou did now!"  
>Caillou: "Shhh Rosie. Keep it down. We don't want mommy hearing us."<br>Rosie: (whispering) "Okay Caillou."

So then they both jump on Caillou's bed, lay down on their backs, and start playing with their privates.

Rosie: "That feel so good."  
>Caillou: "Yeah."<p>

Then Caillou got an idea…

Caillou: "Hey Rosie?"  
>Rosie: "Yeah?"<br>Cailliou: "Can I…touch your pee-pee? You can touch mine."  
>Rosie: "Okay."<p>

So Caillou reaches over and puts his hand on Rosie's vagina and starts to rub it. He starts slow at first but then speeds up as Rosie was moaning with pleasure.

Rosie: "Stop Caillou! Me need to pee!"  
>Caillou: "No you don't. Trust me."<p>

So Caillou keeps pleasuring Rosie until she finally has a dry orgasm. She just lays there, panting, face all red and a little sweaty.

Rosie: "Caillou that feel super great!"  
>Caillou: "I know. Now you do me."<br>Rosie: "Okay."

So then Rosie reaches over and takes hold of Caillou's little erect penis. She starts to fondle and rub it just like she had seen Caillou do to himself before. She then pulls the skin on the head of his penis back, revealing the head, while Caillou is laying there, moaning with utter delight.

Caillou: "Oh Rosie…don't stop!"

So Rosie licks the exposed head of Caillou's penis. Then she starts sucking on it. This causes Caillou to let out a quiet pleasured scream. That was all he could take and he had a dry orgasm. He just lay there, all red faced and panting, just as Rosie had been when he finished.

Caillou: "Wow Rosie…that was amazing!"

Then Caillou gets another idea…

Caillou: "Rosie?"  
>Rosie: "Yeah?"<br>Caillou: "I noticed that your pee-pee is like a hole. Maybe my pee-pee is supposed to go in there. Can I try?"  
>Rosie: "Sure."<p>

So Rosie laid on her back while Caillou got on top of her.

Caillou: "I've seen mommy and daddy do this so I think this is how it goes."

He then guides his penis over to Rosie's vagina. He inserts it into her vagina and then stats thrusting. Caillou and Rosie let out load, pleasured screams that catch the attention of their mommy, although they don't know that. Caillou continues thrusting for another minute until they both reach their limits and have another dry orgasm.

That's when mommy bursts into the room and sees the scene, Caillou naked on top of a naked Rosie with Caillou's penis in Rosie's vagina.

Mommy: (angry tone) "What's going on here?!"

Caillou and Rosie both turn around to look at the door and see mommy standing there, looking very upset. Caillou jumps off of Rosie and trys to play innocent.

Caillou: "Um…we…were…just playing."  
>Rosie: "Yeah."<br>Mommy: (still angry) "Really?! Well what do you call this game?!"  
>Caillou: "Um…the…happy game?"<p>

Mommy gives Caillou a stare that, if looks could kill, Caillou would have been dead 3 times over.

Mommy: (really angry now) "Well you know VERY WELL that you are never…NEVER supposed to do that! And to your sister no less! SHE'S 1 YEAR OLD! (she spanks Caillou) SMARTEN UP!

At this point, Caillou starts to cry and mommy grabs Rosie and her clothes and takes her out of Caillou's room.

From that point on, mommy never let Rosie and Caillou be alone together ever again. But every night, both of the would jack-off in their own beds and relive the fantasy they shared.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3 (Leo's First Time)

**Chapter 3 – Leo's First Time  
><strong>**(Caillou Discovers)**

It was now six months after the incident where Caillou and Rosie had been caught by their mother playing with their privates together. They were still, for the most part, not allowed to be alone together. However, at least once a day, they would each play with their privates while fantasizing about that day.

Caillou had just turned four and Rosie was now two. They each also had one other shared secret. Unbeknownst to their parents, Caillou and Rosie had each taken a picture of each other with their pants down and privates exposed. It helped each of them get more pleasure out of their private games.

We now see Caillou coming up the stairs and going down the hall to his room. He stops to look in Rosie's room and sees that her pants are down and she's rubbing her vagina, holding the picture of Caillou's little penis. Caillou smiles and heads over to his room and shuts the door…

Caillou: "It looks like Rosie is having fun in her room. I think that I'll have some fun as well."

So with that Caillou digs out the picture of Rosie's vagina from his secret place and heads over to his bed. He then takes his shorts and underwear in his hands and pulls them down (revealing his little uncircumcised penis). He then jumps on his bed, lies down on his back, reaches down, grabs his penis, and starts to touch and fondle it…

Caillou: (Smiling) "Oh my! This feels so good!"

So he continues to touch and fondle his little penis when all of a sudden his mommy calls to him…

Mommy: "Caillou, Leo's here and he's coming upstairs to play with you."

'Oh shoot!' Caillou thought. He had forgotten that Leo (four years old) was coming over to play today. He quickly lifted the covers on his bed and scrambled under them as Leo walked in…

Leo: "Hi Caillou…what are you doing under the covers like that?"  
>Caillou: "Um…uh…I was…I was just taking a nap."<br>Leo: "Well I'm coming under with you!"  
>Caillou: "No Leo! You can't!"<br>Leo: "Watch me!"

As much as Caillou wanted to stop him, he couldn't. Leo was a bit stronger than Caillou and just overpowered him as he gets under to covers and sees Caillou's little penis…

Leo: "Caillou! What were you REALLY doing when I walked in?!"

Caillou's face turned totally red with embarrassment as Leo pulls the covers away, fully revealing Caillou's little uncut penis. Caillou's penis then started to grow on its own, which further embarrassed him. Leo then sees the picture of Rosie's vagina and looks at Caillou with a quizzical look on his face. Caillou decides that he might as well explain it all to Leo…

Caillou: "You see Leo, I was playing with my pee-pee when you walked in. It felt so good that I completely forgot that you were coming today. The picture is of Rosie's pee-pee. Rosie has one of my pee-pee too. You see we…play with our pee-pee's together, in front of each other. The pictures remind us of that great day."  
>Leo: (Still looking a bit puzzled) "Playing with your pee-pee? How do you do that?"<br>Caillou: (Sits up) "I can show you how. We'll make it our secret game."  
>Leo: (Closes the door again) "Yeah, let's do it!"<p>

With that Leo walks up to Caillou's bed. He then takes his pants and underwear into his hands and pulls them both all the way down and straightens back up (revealing in little circumcised penis). He then joins Caillou on the bed and lies down beside him.

Caillou: (Smiling at Leo) "So are you ready?"  
>Leo: (Smiling at Caillou) "Yeah Caillou, let's do it."<p>

So Caillou and Leo both reach down and begin to touch and fondle their little penises while watching each other.

Caillou: "This feels awesome!"  
>Leo: "Yeah it does!"<br>Caillou: "I have an idea. Let touch each other's pee-pees."  
>Leo: "Okay, let's do it."<p>

So Caillou and Leo both reach for the other ones penis and grab hold. They each start to touch and rub the others penis and they both get a look of pure ecstasy on their faces.

Caillou and Leo: "This is AWESOME!"

Unknown to them their shout was heard by Caillou's mother who got up and started heading upstairs. At that moment both Caillou and Leo hit the breaking point, both reaching a dry orgasm at the same time.

Leo: (Panting) "Wow Caillou, that was the greatest feeling ever!"  
>Caillou: (Panting) "I know, it is such a great…"<p>

Caillou stopped short because he heard thumping up the stairs.

Caillou: "Leo, my mommy is coming! Quick we need to get dressed!"  
>Leo: "Okay Caillou, don't want to get in trouble."<p>

So, quick as lightning, Caillou and Leo pulled up their pants and adjusted themselves as needed and began playing with cars as Caillou's mommy came in.

Mommy: "Caillou, Leo, everything okay? I heard a shout from up here."  
>Caillou: (Thinking fast) "Well we were jumping cars and we managed to have a mid-air collision."<br>Leo: "We had never been able to do that before so when we did it we couldn't control ourselves."  
>Caillou and Leo: "We're sorry."<p>

Caillou's mommy looked a little suspicious but dismissed it quickly as she saw the cars and jumps laid out on the floor.

Mommy: "It's okay. I understand that you are excited but you need to control your volume. Please keep it down as I am working, okay you two?" (Mommy smiles)  
>Caillou: "Yes mommy, we will."<p>

With that Caillou's mommy heads back downstairs as Caillou and Leo both smile at each other.

Leo: "Do you think she knows what we did?"  
>Caillou "Nah, I think we hid it well."<br>Leo: "So…when can we do it again?"  
>Caillou: "Well I'm sure we will have a chance again soon. Let's keep this our little secret."<p>

With that Caillou and Leo went back to playing with cars and various other toys until Leo's mommy picked him up. However both boys knew this would not be the last time they did this and neither could wait for next time.


End file.
